mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Kennedy
Victor Kennedy is a corrupt Sotanian/human hybrid businessman who is the main financial backer of the Luxsaw Bus Company, and he along with the company's manager, Richard Burton, are both part of a crime syndicate called The London Underground Crime Syndicate which planned to extort millions of pounds from the Royal Bank of London. Joining the Syndicate Victor was born somewhere in Great Britain in the 1970's to a British mother and a Sotanian father after he came down to Earth, and was always well represented even as a young boy mainly due to his parents' over-uptight nature as well as his family's high social standing in their crummy community. Victor left school at the age of 16, and got a job sweeping roads in London. It was during this time that he met Richard Burton, future manager of the Luxsaw Bus Company. In 1994, Victor developed a new street-sweeping invention known as the Street Sweeper 9000 which became an instant hit over night. He then began developing more products in a similar fashion such as Victor Kennedy's Toilet Cleaner and Victor Kennedy's Cutlery Set. He quickly became one of the most richest and powerful men in London, buying a massive mansion in the Kensington estate of London. At the start of his career, Victor was an honest man but soon turned to corruption when his businesses began losing a lot of money due to some competition. He accepted large bribes from street gangs and small-time crooks, and in exchange he protected them from police interference due to his status as a high-profile public figure. In 2003, Victor invested in Richard Burton's bus company; the Luxsaw Bus Company, and became the company's chief investor. Burton then convinced Victor to join a crime syndicate known as the London Underground Crime Syndicate which planned on extorting money from the Royal Bank of London in London. Victor and Burton both joined the Syndicate, serving as lieutenants to the syndicate's chairman Professor John Marcus. At some point Victor also developed a severe skin condition, affecting his hands, known as Exeema. People often think he is mispronouncing the word eczema, but he claims that Exeema is a completely different, and a much worse condition which causes blisters to appear on his hands in times of stress. Role in The Syndicate Victor's businesses serves as a cover up for the Syndicate, and he uses the money made from his products to help fund for the syndicate's operations. Victor is not trusted by Marcus and his right-hand-man Major Claude Courtney enough due to his alien specie (the racists), and Claude even thinks he is actually untrustworthy and far too unpredictable. Victor directly serves as a guide for Burton who often calls upon his services when things aren't going too right at the bus company. Victor is not liked by the bus company and neither the travellers who are all specimist racists, and he was the one who made it a rule for conductors to almost always be on the buses. He often attends the bus company's social gatherings such as Boxing Day Socals, Company Picnics, as well as company parties. He did not attend the 2007 Boxing Day Social, however due to an undercooked Christmas turkey giving him a bad case of food poisoning thus preventing him from attending the Social. "Bus driver" Stan Butler even seemed to notice his absence, asking Inspector Blake: "Where's that Kennedy bloke then?" He was one of the few to even notice his absence, not counting Burton. These Days Victor recently got captured by soilders on US army general Reupert Wonga's orders. Victor is currently in an maximum security prison, and Reupert has been regularly interrogating him about his Sontanian identity. With Victor in prison, his right-hand man Colin Skinner has taken over his businesses for the time being. It is unknown how or when he will get out, or if the LUCS are making any plans to rescue him. Family Victor's parents were friends of the Royal Family which caused their uptight and over-pompous nature which later transferred over to Victor. They also believed that the Royal Family were descendants of the Saurians as most conspiracy theorists believe, strengthening their friendship with them due to both families not being entirely human. Victor also has an unnamed brother who works in a car factory in Liverpool. Victor's brother is nothing like him, and is actually something of a social basket case. His brother is far more cruder, crueller and often tells raunchy jokes at some social gatherings. His brother is also far more romantically involved with women, having a wife and three kids at home with her. Victor has never been married and has no kids, and never plans on having any and also has no problems to ever start a family, unlike most angsty teens out there. This has led to rumours that he might be interested in men instead which is pretty cool, really. Personality and traits Victor is a well dressed, highly intelligent, and respectful individual. He is a man of very high social standing, and is regarded as a high profile public figure in the city's databases. His status as a high profile figure is what got him his rank in the London Underground Crime Syndicate despite the leaders of the syndicate not trusting him and secretly disliking him. Victor always talks with a posh accent but it is rumoured that he is faking it, and really talks with a Welsh accent, but these rumours have been disputed by Victor several times. He, despite his high social standing, very rarely appears in public, only when he is asked to do a smooth appearance. His posh nature mainly exists because his parents were friends of the Royal Family. Victor may also be faking his Exeema diagnosis as suggested by Jark Harper during a company party which Victor was in attendance to, but Victor dodged and denied those claims. Jack also hints that Victor suffers from germophobia. Quotes *"Oh you beautiful man I could kiss you! Except I can't. Exeema you know how it is."-Kennedy after receiving his pay check from Professor Marcus. *"Burton don't make this personal. I don't like to be touched literally or metophorically. Thank you very much."-Victor after Richard Burton tells a really sad story about his deceased sister. *"Careful watch the exeema!"-Victor warning Colin Skinner to be careful when taking the file from his hands. *"It tastes like chicken."-Victor after eating a banana. *"I am your salvation."-Victor during his first encounter with Major Claude Courtney and Marcus. Trivia *Kennedy is always well dressed in a tailored suit and sometimes with an overcoat, kind of like most mobsters were in the past and even in modern times. *He indeed has an unnamed brother whom works in a car factory. It is unknown if he will ever reveal his name or not, however. **His brother look similar to Primko the Swine. *Kennedy uses a walking cane despite not needing one. He mostly only uses it to look cool. *Kennedy may be related to Leon Scott Kennedy due to them both having the same surname, but this is very unlikely as Kennedy is quite a common surname. He is also unlikely to be related to Jack Kennedy or the Kennedy political family of America. *He apparently cheats at cards, and has terrible wind. His favourite cards games are blackjack and High Stakes Poker. *He is not a big supporter of Brexit nor Theresa May. Gallery Hmm.jpg|Victor's human form. That aint nice.jpg|Victor's unnamed brother. What the fuck is that.jpg|Victor goofing around. Category:British Category:Rich People Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Short characters Category:Royalty Category:! Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Non Humans Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Overweight characters